The image forming system of liquid crystal display devices has polarizing films placed as essential components on both sides of glass substrates that form the liquid crystal panel surfaces. A polarizing film generally used includes a polarizer and a transparent protective film or films bonded to one or both surfaces of the polarizer with a polyvinyl alcohol-based adhesive or any other adhesive, in which the polarizer includes a polyvinyl alcohol-based film and a dichroic material such as iodine.
In general, a pressure-sensitive adhesive is used to bond such a polarizing film to a liquid crystal cell or any other component. The pressure-sensitive adhesive is provided as a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer in advance on one surface of the polarizing film because such a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer has advantages such as the ability to instantly fix the polarizing film and no need to perform a drying step for fixing the polarizing film. Thus, a pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer-attached polarizing film is generally used when a polarizing film is bonded.
Polarizing films and pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer-attached polarizing films have a problem in that in a harsh environment accompanied by thermal shock (e.g., a heat shock test in which −30° C. and 80° C. temperature conditions are repeated, or a test at a high temperature of 100° C.), the polarizer undergoes changes in shrinkage stress, so that cracks (through cracks) can easily occur entirely in the direction of the absorption axis of the polarizer. In other words, pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer-attached polarizing films have insufficient durability to thermal shock in the harsh environment mentioned above. For thickness reduction, a pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer-attached polarizing film can be produced using a one-side-protected polarizing film including a polarizer and a transparent protective film provided on only one surface of the polarizer. Particularly, such a pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer-attached polarizing film has insufficient durability to the thermal shock mentioned above. In addition, the thermal shock-induced through cracks become more likely to occur as the size of the polarizing film increases.
In order to suppress the occurrence of the through cracks, for example, it is proposed to provide a pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer-attached polarizing film including a one-side-protected polarizing film, a protective layer provided on the polarizing film and having a tensile elastic modulus of 100 MPa or more, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer provided on the protective layer (Patent Document 1). It is also proposed to provide a pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer-attached polarizing film including a polarizer with a thickness of 25 μm or less, a protective layer provided on one surface of the polarizer and including a product obtained by curing a curable resin composition, a transparent protective film provided on the other surface of the polarizer, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer provided on the outer side of the protective layer (Patent Document 2). The pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer-attached polarizing films described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are effective in terms of suppressing the occurrence of through cracks. In addition, polarizers have also been reduced in thickness. For example, it is proposed to provide a thin polarizer having controlled optical properties including a controlled single-body transmittance and a controlled degree of polarization and also having high orientation (Patent Document 3).